The present invention is directed to an organizer for compartmentalizing a storage area such as a drawer or briefcase. More particularly, the present invention is directed to an organizer which allows a user to conveniently arrange and adjust the various components thereof to fit storage areas of various dimensions.
Organizers such as compartmentalized trays have been known for some time. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 3,343,706 to Berend discloses a multiple size drawer divider construction comprising preformed units which can be arranged and fit together. U.S. Pat. No. 5,553,710 to Takama discloses a tray which can be compartmentalized by arranging dividers and partitions therein. Other examples of containers with interlocking spacers can be found, e.g., in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,595,246 to Bross, 5,148,942 to Snook and 3,837,477 to Boudreau. Additionally, Showcase Technologies is presently marketing a briefcase for a notebook computer and comprising four outwardly disposed rails situated to form a rectangular perimeter when coupled together at four corners thereof, and a series of two inch or four inch long metallic partition bar structured to ride, at one end thereof, along the perimeter rails to thereby form a number of compartments within the perimeter (none of the partition bars extend entirely across the defined perimeter).
The interior dividers and spacers, along with the outer defining edges of the compartmentalized structures defined above, are all fixed in length. Accordingly, the ability to adjust size and shape of the interior compartments defined by these components is thereby limited. For example, the dividers of the above-identified systems would all have to be custom designed and pre-arranged to fit a required shape. Modification of the same could not be possible. Thus, the present invention recognizes a long-felt need to increase versatility and adjustability of such types of organizers so that objects of varying size and shapes placed therein can be securely retained depending upon need. Furthermore, there is a long-felt need to be able to conveniently adjust an organizer, during use, to accommodate a variety of objects during use.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide an organizer which can be conveniently adjusted to fit into an outer container of varying size and shape and which can also be easily partitioned into a number of inner compartments of different sizes and shapes.
It is a more specific object of the present invention to facilitate adjustment of size and shape of an organizer together with adjustment of the various compartments therein.
Further objects of the present invention will be apparent from the description herein.